


Don't Bleed On The Seat

by Reids_Jello



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Blood and Violence, Derek Morgan is an asshole, Drinking, Garcia cares so much for her boy genius, Gen, Guilty Aaron Hotchner, Hurt Spencer Reid, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Reid, Oblivious Spencer Reid, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Whump, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, angry!Derek Morgan, emokid!reid, no one cares about spencer reid, poor baby reid, suicidal!reid, the whole team are assholes, why do i hurt my characters like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reids_Jello/pseuds/Reids_Jello
Summary: alternate title : Im not Done with Pretty Boy YetThe BAU arrives back at Quantico ready to celebrate another victory, but when Spencer Forgets to pay for his drinks, everything goes south and boy genius is left with cuts on  wrists and tear stains.This Fic is Dedicated to my brother Alex and his friend Daniel





	Don't Bleed On The Seat

The team arrives back at Quantico, after finally closing the “replicator ” case in Maryland, To celebrate their victory the decided to all headed out to a local bar they frequented. Except for Hotchner since he felt it was appropriate to spend more time with Jack after the loss of is wife Hayley.  
Soon After getting back to head quarters  
They all packed into the cramped elevator were they discussed who's car they'd take and who would be the designated driver. Eventually they all decided on Garcia, since she's not one for getting hammered.

“Hey babygirl is it okay if we all pack into my truck?” Derek asked

Garcia responded with “ anything for you hot chocolate” she smirked 

Alex snickered at Garcia's abusered comment whilst eyeing Reid. In addition to that, the all squeezed into Derek’s car and made their way to the bar.

2 hours and way too many drinks later.

“Erm i'm going to use the restroom” spencer said with his voice going high

“ hurry up spence, its almost 1am we should get going” JJ told him

“Mhm’ and spencer disappeared to the back

They have all had quite a few drinks, but Derek had had twice that!  
Once Spencer had returned to the table, he spotted the receipt in Derek hand.  
Through the drunken haze he felt Derek’s heavy breath on his neck as if he was trying to say something, Reid turned his head Facing Derek. “ What you thought you could sneak back there, and get out of paying pretty boy?” Morgan said with an aggressive tone 

“W-what?’ Spencer stuttered, not fully understanding the situation.

“I know you have money Reid! You barely even finished 2 drinks and you’re hardly standing!” Morgan shouted inching closer to the genius 

Spencer couldn't managed to even get a word out before Derek was in his face yelling “HIT ME, DO IT! HIT ME” repeatedly 

‘N-no i'm not going to hit you Derek, Whats your deal? This is more than just a drink!’ Spencer basically squeaking

“ OH don't you dare profile me kid, fuckin junkie! Are you just saving up to buy more dilaudid?” Derek slurred  
Which is quickly followed by the slap on the face delivered by Dr. Spencer Reid  
Derek reacts with an apauleed expression knocks the lanky boy to the floor almost knocking him unconscious. Just as Derek is ready to knock reids teeth out JJ and Alex whip around  
“wow i know your pissed about buying his drinks, but i never thought 5 dollars would go that far” JJ laughed “imagine what he’d do over 20” Alex joked  
Nearly 60 seconds later and Garcia had to pull him off Reid. Too bad she couldn't save him from a black eye and a few bloody bruises “ WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU DEREK MORGAN?’ Garcia shouts as she helps the frail doctor up while he’s wiping blood of his lip

“What do you mean babygirl, i'm not even done with our boy wonder yet” Derek says with a shit eating grin

“Oh yes you are sugar, Hotch is on his way to pick him up” she responded while trying to help Spencer out the door of the Bar.

A few moments later and JJ and Alex were left with morgan passing around jokes on how he hardly even got Reid good enough! “I wanted a show, like at least get the medics here or something!” Alex couldn't help but laugh and JJ joined her 

Later outside Penelope was helping Reid into Hotchner's car, he seems slightly annoyed, and not to mention Reid fucking reeked of booze and dried blood. if Hotch was honest he's kinda disappointed in Derek for not literally beating him to death, like did the BAU not train you good enough to drop kick a skeleton? 

“Let's make this quick” Hotchner said sternly 

Spencer nooded. He was already painting trying to get the words out to thanked Hotch for giving him a ride, but hotch cut him off shouting “Oh, and if you bleed on the seat, i'll make sure that the whole car is covered in your blood. Okay?”

Spencer returned that with a whimper 

“I'll take that a yes” Hotchner hummed 

Furthermore Spencer is wrapped around Hotch.  
They walk to his door and He drops Spencer on the couch and leaves without even saying goodbye.   
Once Spencer hears the door shut he breaks down into tears.  
First Maeve and now his best friend!! Spencer was completely berserk and agitated. With tears pouring from the geniuses eye like a flood, He quickly remembered what one of the boys he met on a case nearly 6 years ago used to do when things got bad like this, his name was Nathan . A few minutes later Spencer tried to lift his fragile body to the kitchen where he found his EXACTO KNIFE. When he first started to dig into his arms with the sharp object he winced at the pain, but it soon left when he lost feeling he and he remembered how Nathan looked that night. Extremely similar to him, he let out a cold chuckle. Spencer‘s vision started going blurry, there was blood everywhere. So before he finally closed his eyes he had to ask himself something, ‘Did he mean to go that deep? or was it an accident’ 

The next day Garcia showed up early to Quantico to show Hotch what Reid left her.  
“ Follow me to my office” Hotchner told her in his usual deep voice.  
“ yes sir” Garcia replied to her boss.  
Once they were in the office she let him click play on the the voicemail.   
‘’ hey-um- Garcia ,” his voice was soft and you could hear the pain. The tears “i wanted to thank you before i go. Tell Morgan i would forgive him if i-i-i wa-s still there too. I love you Black queen .’ By the time it was done playing, Garcia's face was painted with tears. She winced at the fact that he had called her by the old hacker name. ‘wait... “ Hotch started  
‘ yes sir’ Garcia answered  
“When Reid says “go” does he mean dead” Her boss asked  
“Yes, i sent other agents to his house, - they um found his body covered in blood… he bleed out from the slits on his wrists ” Garcia responds 

‘OH MY GOD I'VE GOTTA CALL JJ!! THIS IS TOO GOOD! NOT ONLY IS HE DEAD BUT THE LITTLE BASTARD DID IT TO HIMSELF!! ” hotch squealed with a excited tone 

Hotchner starts dialing JJ’s cell and Garcia can hear JJ’s happy tone on the other end  
Was she only one who cared for Spencer reid on the team? And everyone else was just- acting?

Morgan shows up late, hungover and confused. JJ arrives around the same time, with a bag of party supplies in one hand and a large sheet cake in the other.  
Derek didn't pay any mind. He brushed it off as a birthday or something, he did have time to worry about something so small and unimportant when he had to work on his paperwork from their previous case. 

 

Almost an hour later and Hotchner and JJ is calling everyone into the break room. 

once Morgan finishes his paperwork he goes to checkout whatever is going on in the break room. The large man didn't think anyone's birthday was coming up, except maybe Emily Prentiss's but she left the BAU long ago. None the less the agent makes his way in to the room. When Morgan walks in and sees smiling faces, including Hotch, Derek swears he’s never seen a smile so bright on that man's face in the years they’ve been working together possibly not even that type of genuine smile when hes with his son Jack. What is going on? Derek wonders to himself. He hears Alex and JJ laughing, He scans the room for Penelope Garcia but theres no sight of her. perhaps she's still getting caught up on her paperwork. Derek asked himself if this had anything too do with last night, but he was way to fucked up to even remember that night! shortly after he finished that thought the Big pink banner which was strung right up above the board comes into focus. reading “ HE IS FINALLY OUT OF OUR LIVES!!!” soonly after seeing that awful banner, he searches the room for Reid. No sight of the doctor and Morgan quickly connects the Banner and Spencer's lack of presence in the room. Then memories come flooding back.  
The drinks. The fights. Even mentions of the geniuses drug addiction  
Derek is utterly stunned, hes sat their completely flabbergasted. He starts to storm out of the room when he hears JJ shout “Morgan? Don't you want cake?” He turns around “you’re sick! I could have stopped this Jennifer!’ he blurted  
“yeah, but too bad you started it” JJ said mercilessly completely disregarded of Morgans feelings  
All Derek could do was shake his head in disbelief what had he done? had his actions drive Dr. Spencer Reid to do? 


End file.
